Good Morning
by Elzbun
Summary: Gilbert found some perverted photos of him in Ivans house, and breaks into his room to give the sleeping Ivan a piece of his mind. You do not wake up a sleeping Russian. Please read!


Gilbert sighed angrily. That stupid Russian! Gilbert stared around the apartment. It was a mess. Towers of books were all over the floor, some reaching as high as his shoulders. Old newspapers were all over the floor, some dating back to 2009. Old take out boxes, and wrappers of food were all over the kitchen. There was a stack of plates, and things that needed washing up in the sink.

Blankets and cushions were everywhere.

Gilbert scowled. He'd been here just the other week and cleaned everything. What the hell did that big Russian idiot do to get all of this so fucking messy? God.

Gilbert scowled, and put on his apron, then put on a head scarf to keep dust out of his hair. First, he cleaned all of the plates and cups, which where filthy. He scrubbed them all by hand, then dried them by hand and put them away. Two hour later the kitchen was spotless and everything was put away. Now, there was the rest of the apartment.

He first of all started by putting all of the books in boxes he was brought over a couple of months ago which were in the broom closet. He had so many weird books, obviously some of them were in Russian, some in English, but others, Gilbert didn't even know it they were a language. He was well aware of what lots of written languages looked like, but that was literally just squiggles on the page.

Once all of the books were put away into a stack of boxes, Gilbert collected up all of the newspapers, and put them in piles, where he tied them up securely with string.

Once all of the mess was done, he swept the floors, then used the vacuum cleaner to clean the floors. He then dusted the apartment, and polished nearly everything. Then he was finished.

He slumped onto the sofa with a sigh. It was now about seven O'clock in the evening.

"Stupid Russian…" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

Just then he noticed something. There was a lump under the sofa cushions. Something was under there. Gilbert got off the sofa and reached under the sofa cushion. His hand touched something made of paper, when he pulled it out, he saw that it was a brown, paper envelope. It seemed to have quite a lot in it, since it was full.

"What the heck…" He emptied the content onto the sofa, and stared wide eyed.

They were pictures…of him. All of them. pictures of him, just doing anything. Gilbert couldn't blame someone for taking pictures of him. Who wouldn't? he was awesome! It's no surprise people like to take pictures of him. but still…this was kinda creepy…

He noticed that a couple of them were grouped together with an elastic band. He picked it up.

"What the fuck!" he said. They were pictures of him again but…getting changed. Some were of him in his underwear, others were him with just his top off.

Gilbert could not take this. First, the stupid bastard makes him clean his house! Which he never tries to keep clean himself! And now He finds a bunch of perv photo's of him for that Russians own enjoyment.

That was the last straw. Gilbert snapped.

He grabbed the photo's and stormed over to Russia's bed room, at the back of the apartment.

He kicked the door down, and walked into the Russian's bedroom. It was dark, in there, no lights were on. There were empty Vodka bottles everywhere, and one half full one on the bedside table next to the bed. On the king sized bed was a mound of sheets, and inside was Russia. Asleep.

"Russia! Get up you bastard!" Gilbert shouted. The mound didn't move. Gilbert stormed over and pulled the sheets off the bed, so see Russia with his face in a pillow. He moaned as the light from outside the bedroom fell on him.

"Russia! Get you fat ass out of bed. What the fucks the deal with these photos? Taking pictures of me? are you some kind of pervert? God!" Gilbert shouted at the groaning Russian.

Gilbert watched as the Russian sit up slowly. He had no shirt on, just pyjama bottoms and his scarf. Gilbert stared at the Russians large, muscular body, and he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering over the Russians chest and arms.

Russia sat up fully, and with his hair a mess, looked up at Gilbert. All the blood from the Prussian's face drained. Russia's violet eyes glared at him, with such an angry and cold look, that Gilbert wanted to run away. But no, he stood his ground.

"Don't you have anything to say! You sick perv! Don't take pictures of me! and how the hell did you get these anyway? Are you a stalker!" Gilbert shouted. Russia ran his hand through it head, and slowly, got up off the bed. He had bags under his eyes, and he did not look happy. Gilbert gulped as the Russian rose to his full height, a good 6ft 8, which towered over Gilberts 6 ft 3.

Gilbert shuffled back until he was near the door. he was about the quickly get out when Russia reached with lightning quick reaction and slammed the door shut, with Gilbert still inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert said angrily. To be truthful he was scared, but no way would he let Russia know that the awesome him was scared.

"Why must I be insulted so early in the morning?" Russia said in a low voice, his accent thick. He had his hand leaning against the door, and had cornered Prussia up against it. Their bodies were very close.

"Its 7 in the evening you bastard!" Gilbert growled. Russia shook his head.

"All I know it that I was rudely awoken from my slumber, so you could insult and shout at me." He said, piercing Gilbert with his violet gaze. Russia leaned in closer.

"I have every right to insult you! You sick gay!" Russia's eyes widened slightly, and grabbed Gilbert's hands. Russia flung Gilbert onto the bed roughly. Gilbert quickly sat up and looked up at the Russian. His body was well built, he was lean and muscular, and his skin was creamy and glowing in the dim light.

"Sick Gay?" Russia said softly, glaring down at Gilbert. Gilbert didn't care now, he was scared, still angry, but scared.

"Well, yeah! You're sick because your taking pictures of me, but that means you're gay!" Gilbert explained angrily.

There was a pause, then Russia grabbed Gilbert shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed forcefully. Russia pinned him down on the bed by pushing his shoulders down.

"W-What the hell are you doing you Russian bastard?" Gilbert shouted angrily, panicking now. Russia looked pretty made. Like, his crazy man.

Russia was leaning over Gilbert, staring down at him, his legs braced on either side of Gilbert. He didn't talk, just stared down at Gilbert with his violet eyes which were amazingly bright in the dark. There was a certain look in the Russians eyes, and Gilbert couldn't tell what it was.

The Russian leaned down to Gilbert, and pressed his lips gently against the Prussians.

Gilbert eyes widened in surprise. The Russian idiot was…kissing him! his lips were cool against his. He shook his head.

He shoved at Russia's chest with as much force and he could muster.

"What are you doing?" He said angrily. Ivan stared down at him, his violet eyes piercing him with his gaze.

"I'm going to punish you, for waking me up ever so rudely and insulting me."

"P-Punish me?" Gilbert squeaked. Russia reached down and took off the head scarf, and tossed it across the room. "C-Come on, stop j-joking a-around…" Gilbert stammered nervously, looking away from Russia.

"Look at me." Russia ordered. "Gilbert! Look at me!" He said more forcefully, causing Gilbert to do nothing but to look at him.

Russia brought his lips to Gilberts, moulding his mouth to the Prussians. Russia bit at Gilbert lower lips, asking for entrance. Gilbert opened his mouth submissively. The Russian's skilful tongue explored to smaller mans mouth, eagerly probing. Gilbert had no choice, and used his tongue to touch Russia's. Their tongues mingled and swirled around each other, exchanging saliva.

They finally broke the kiss, both needing to breath, with a bridge of saliva between both their mouths. Gilbert's cheeks were flushed, and he was panting lightly. Man, the Russian could kiss.

"Russia…you…are such…a pervert!" Gilbert panted, his red eye staring at the Russian.

"Don't call me that." Russia instructed sternly. "Call me by my name. Ivan." He went and nibbled Gilbert's earlobe, who gasped at the sensation. Ivan planted kisses along Gilbert's neck, and down his collarbone, licking and biting gently to get all kind of noises from his blushing partner.

"Nm…ah…stop…" Gilbert panted. He tried to push Ivan's head away, but instead the Russian just pinned his hand by his head, for the Russian was much stronger than he was.

Gilbert whined softly, as Ivan carried on nipping at his collarbone.

Ivan leaned back and started undoing the buttons of Gilberts shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, he shredded Gilbert of the shirt and chucked it across the room. Ivan stared smugly down at the albino's pale skin, which was even paler than his. He took one of Gilbert nipples between his fingers, and pulled on it gently.

"Ah~" Gilbert twitched. Ivan pulled harder, and pinched it. That got another twitch from Gilbert.

Ivan leaned down and took Gilbert left nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and biting in gently between his teeth.

"Ah…Ha…No~…" Gilbert moaned, but that just made Ivan tease his taught nipple even more. Once that nipple was hard and full, he did the same to the other. Once both nipple were standing up on end, looking all pink and rosy, Gilbert was panting heavily.

"You like this, da?" Ivan purred. Gilbert shook his head, blushing furiously, tears in his eyes.

"I-idiot…" He murmured. Ivan carried on to plant butterfly kisses across Gilbert chest, trailing them down the man's light six-pack. Ivan paused at Gilbert waistband line, then roughly stripped the Prussian of his pants, leaving him trembling in just his tight boxers.

The smaller nation didn't seem to dislike this as much as he would want to let on.

"No…Don't look!" Gilbert cried and covered his obvious excitement behind his underwear. He had his eyes tightly closing his eye.

"What is it my sunflower?" Ivan asked, a slight smile on his face. Gilbert head the amusment in his voice, and gritted his teeth. He opened his eyes and stared angrily at the Russian, tears of anger and embarrassment streaming down his face.

"Why are you doing this? This shouldn't be happening! Even though I like you, I knew that this could never happen! That's why—" Gilbert froze in mid sentence. His face turned a bright scarlet. Russia's violet eyes went wide in shock. The smaller nation…liked him?

"You have a funny way of showing your love, little sunflower." Russia chuckled. He picked up the Prussian's pale hand and kissed it softly.

"I-Idiot! The awesome me would never...l-like someone like y-you!" he stammered embarrassed.

"Hm…But your enjoying this." Russia smiled up at him slightly.

"No I'm No!"

"Your body disagrees," he said softly, and poked Gilbert's excited member. Gilbert gasped.

Russia touched his member more, running his long elegant finger gently up the shaft, and rubbing his finger against the slit at the end.

"Ah! N-No...D-don't…." Gilbert moaned. Ivan pulled Gilbert boxers down, letting Gilberts heard shaft stand firmly in the cold air.

"Ah…Cold…" Gilbert whined. Ivan just smiled. He didn't think the room was cold, but then again, he hadn't been able to feeling the cold for many centuries. He took hold of Gilberts cock, which earned a gasp from the smaller man. He slowly started to pump up and down. Gilbert started to moan, bucking at the feeling.

"Enjoying yourself, Моя любовь?" The Russian purred, pumping his hand up and down, slowly getting fast.

"A-ah!" Gilbert moaned, gripping the sheets on the bed. Ivan leaned over and kissed Gilbert on the lips, not trying to penetrate, just a nice soft kiss. Ivan's eyes widened at Gilbert's tongue touched his lower lip. Ivan opened his mouth, and touched Gilbert's tongue, which eagerly met his with a almost desperately. They both let their tongues swirl with each other, tasting each other.

Ivan carried on working on his partners member, but broke their kiss with a gasp. His leant down to nibble at Gilberts neck, where little squeaks and moans escaped his lips. Ivan bit down gently on Gilberts neck, causing the smaller nation to moan more.

Gilbert could feel a warmth growing in his stomach. He was close.

"I-Ivan…"he gasped. "I…can't!...I…I'm gunna'…"he panted heavily, gripping the sheets tightly, making his knuckles even whiter.

"Go on, Гильберт." he murmured, and sucked on one of his nipples. Gilbert eyes shot wide open, and he bucked his hips up, as he came in between both their chests.

Gilbert panted heavily, eyes blurry with tears, and face flushed. Ivan sat back and smirked at the Prussian.

"We're not done yet, we've only just started." Gilbert looked puzzled.

"W-what are you going to do?" Gilbert asked nervously. Ivan only smiled, and leaned over to grab something out of a draw in the bedside table. It was a small plastic tube with some kind of goo in it.

"What the hell is that?" Gilbert growled, feeling nervous. Ivan glanced at him.

"Lube." He said, after covering his fingers in it. He put the tub to the side, and bent down, and gently touched Gilbert entrance.

"Ah!" Gilbert cried as the cold goo touched his ass. "What are you—"He was interrupted as a finger entered him. He cried out in shock. It didn't hurt, not yet at least, but instead it just felt weird.

Ivan's long finger poked around, making Gilbert fidget at the feeling. A second finger slipped it, and Gilbert cried out in slight pain.

"It would hurt more without the lube…" Ivan murmured, watching Gilbert expression. Ivan's finger prodded around, making scissoring motions inside of the albino man. When Gilbert was looser, he fitted three fingers in there.

"O-Ow…" Gilbert moaned. Ivan just carried on feeling around him, making him looser and stretching him, rubbing against his soft walls. Once Ivan thought Gilbert was loose enough, he took his fingers out. Gilbert looked down at him.

Ivan grabbed the lube and put some on his hard member, and some more at Gilbert's entrance.

"W-What are you doing?" He saw Ivan's large member. It was huge! "How is _that_ supposed to go in me! It won't fit!" He whimpered quietly. Ivan loomed over Gilbert, and stared down at him. He pulled Gilbert's legs up on either side of his hips, placing his hand on the younger mans pale smooth hips.

"This might hurt a bit, Моя любовь." He said as he lined up the tip of his hard shaft to Gilbert soft entrance. He slowly pushed in.

"Aaah!" Gilbert cried out in pain. Ivan ignored it though, and kept moving until he was fully sheathed in Gilbert. Ivan sighed. Gilbert felt…so tight, and warm.

"ha, you so tight, Gilbert. So good." He smiled and looked down at Gilbert.

"I..it h-hurts…t-take it out…nm…" Gilbert moaned in pain, tears streaming down his face.. Ivan stopped moving and held as still at he could.

"my dear…" he leaned down and kissed Gilbert softly on the lips. "Just try and relax, da? It will feel good soon…" he murmured. Gilbert sniffed, but nodded, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

Ivan pulled back slightly, then pushed back in quickly. Gilbert yelped and closed his eyes tightly, and moved to grip Ivan's shoulders tightly. Ivan put his hands onto Gilbert back and supported him as he started to move in and out, searching for that special spot.

Ivan was shifting his positions as he trusted in.

"Ah!" Gilbert's eyes widened with a gasp as the pain he had felt was dissolved with pleasure. He wrapped his hands around Ivan's shoulders. "Ah-ah!" Ivan smiled. Ah, he'd found it. He angled himself to that position and thrust in again. Gilbert moaned again in pleasure.

"Oh, God…." He moaned into Ivan's shoulder.

"Your so good, Пруссия." Ivan murmured. They were both sweating now and panting heavily. Ivan took hold of Gilberts member between them, and started to pump it up and down.

"I-Ivan…" Gilbert gasped.

"What is it, Мой Подсолнечник?" Ivan breathed, moving faster and faster.

"I…I c-can't…much…longer…" He gasped. Ivan stared at him. Gilbert's pale white skin was slickened with sweat. His normally creamy skin was flushed an adorable pink, his blood red eyes were glazed over with pleasure, tears still in his eyes. Ivan leaned in a kissed Gilbert passionately, tongues mingling together.

Ivan sped up more, he was close, and he could tell that Gilbert was too.

"I…ah, I'm gunna'…" Gilbert gasped. "Aaah!"Gilbert cried out, pure white filling his vision, and came into Ivan's hands. Ivan did a few more thrusts, and came inside Gilbert with a groan.

Once the feeling of his orgasm had faded, he pulled out of Gilbert and sat back. Gilbert watched him, breathing heavily, trying to get his breath normal. His eyes widened as Ivan licked his come of hit hands.

"D-don't lick that!" Gilbert grumbled. Ivan just chuckled and pulled the Prussian close to his own body, and pulled them both under the covers. They were both naked under the covers.

Ivan pulled Gilbert to his chest, resting his arm around the back of Gilbert, smiling down at his adorable little albino.

"It makes me happy…" Ivan murmured into Gilbert's white hair.

"W-what?" Gilbert questioned curiously.

"That You like me…but…" He trailed off. Gilbert's mood dimmed. He knew what was coming. He could almost hear him say it in that thick Russian accent, 'but, I don't feel the same way.' Gilbert moved away from Ivan and sat up. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I get it…" He moved to get up off the bed. Just as he was about to stand up, Ivan reached up and wrapped his arms around Gilbert shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert said angrily. Ivan rested his head on Gilberts shoulder.

"If you would let me finish," He murmured into his shoulder. "You would hear that I was going to say, I'm sorry," Gilbert stiffened. "That this didn't happen earlier." Gilbert froze.

"What?"

"I said, I am sorry that this didn't happen sooner," he kissed Gilbert on the shoulder softly. "We should have done this a long time ago, Мой Подсолнечник."

"Why would you want to do this…with me?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"Because, Гильберт, I love you. I have done for a very long time…" he planted a kiss on Gilbert's necks.

"You…L-love me?" Gilbert stuttered, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. Gilbert felt the Russian laugh, feeling the vibration in his chest pressing against his back.

"Da, Моя любовь." He leaned and nibbled Gilbert's ear, biting slightly. "And you love me too." He smiled as he saw the Prussian's cheeks redden.

"N-no way! Who would love a creepy bastard like you?" He growled. Ivan just smiled. He pulled Gilbert under the covers with him, pulling Gilbert to his chest, and looked down at the blushing teary eyed albino.

"You're so cute, Гильберт…" Gilbert pouted slightly.

"Shut up…" he murmured, and buried his face into the Russian's chest. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head.

"So…does this mean….we're like…lovers?"Gilbert murmured. Ivan looked down at him, and laughed at the determined look on the other nations face.

"Da, we're lovers." He pulled Gilbert a little closer. The smaller nation was so…warm. He loved having him so close; he really just loved the smaller nation.

"Good night, Мой Подсолнечник." He kissed Gilberts forehead. Gilbert didn't reply.

Just before Ivan drifted into the black abyss of sleep, he heard Gilbert whisper softly.

"Good night…Ivan…"


End file.
